


Faith

by neffy1982



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Episode Fix-it, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neffy1982/pseuds/neffy1982
Summary: Fix-It Fic Season 3 Ep 10: Legion of Super-Heroes from Alex's POV."An hour passed but Kara was still in her mind prison and there was still one grey tick under the last sent message to Maggie."





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justjess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjess/gifts).



> To JustJess: I really hope you like it :)

_Stay with me Kara. Stay with me._  
  
Her prayers were answered. She managed to stabilize her sister and got her breathing on her own again. As an added precaution, the Legionnaires placed her in their advanced life support tank with 31st century technology.

  
Now all she had to do was wait for her sister to wake up from her coma.  
  
Alex stared at Kara floating lifelessly in the tank. Her cape rippled like the small waves at low tide in sea behind their childhood home in Midvale. Bubbles drifted up through her nose. Her left eye was swollen shut. Red bruises bloomed across her cheekbones and up her forehead. Her blond hair looked darker as it swirled around her head with the water currents in the tank, tickling her split lip.  
  
She looked so small and frail in that huge tank. Not like National City’s great Superhero.  
  
Alex could kill Reign for this. She wanted to kill Reign for beating her sister into a coma. She made a mental note to check the DEO’s inventory for the Kryptonite suit. Her hands shook. She immediately folded her arms and struggled to quiet her thoughts. The last thing she needed was for J’onn to sense her rage and give her another assignment or desk duty.  
  
As if that would stop her.

  
Alex focused on Brainiac 5, who was trying to contact Kara via her brainwaves. Mon-El explained the tech behind it but for once, Alex did not give a fuck.  
  
“Well the good news is that’s her mind is awake and alert,” Brainiac announced.  
  
Alex knees almost buckled with relief. “Oh, thank God.” She dropped her hands to her hips.  
  
“Yeah. The bad news is that she is very angry.”  
  
Alex narrowed her eyes at Brainiac. She did not understand why he was nervous. As far as she was concerned angry Kara was good. Angry Kara meant that Kara was aware of her situation and would do anything to save herself. Her chances of waking up had just improved.  
  
Winn huffed. “Well, I’m sure she loves being trapped inside a mind prison.”  
  
The fact that Brainiac 5 was able to communicate with Kara soothed Alex a bit, but she still had to ask the Legionnaires: “You’re from the future, did you know this was gonna happen?”

Mon-El shook his head.

“No, but she’s through the worst of it, she’ll live,” he assured her.

She stared at him, trying to figure out if he was unintentionally lying to her.

“But when will she wake up?” J’onn sighed.

“We don’t know,” said Mon-El.  
  
She could not handle the uncertainty clouding/surrounding Kara any longer. Alex excused herself from the group, saying she had to check on some experiments in her lab. She quickly made her way out of the Legion’s ship and into the corridors of the DEO. As soon as she was alone, she sagged against a cold, concrete wall and allowed her fears to wash over her.

The fear of truly losing Kara.

The fear of being alone.

She fumbled for her phone. Her thumb hovered over the number 2 on the lit screen.

Maggie.

Her first instinct was to call Maggie.

Old habits die hard.

What exactly would she say to her ex-fiancée? _Kara is going to die and I’m all alone. I need you now._

Alex pressed the message icon. An empty text box appeared. She had painfully cleared their chat history in a futile effort to move on. A simple statement of “Hey nerd, see you soon. I’ll get dinner” made her want to break everything in her haunted apartment.

She started typing.

 **Hi, how are you?** Delete.

 **Did you see the news?** Delete.

 **Kara is in a coma.** Delete.

 **I don’t know if she’ll survive.** Delete.

**I miss you. Everyday. I miss you so much. I’m sorry.**

Delete.

Alarms suddenly blared, bathing the corridor in a sickly red. Alex reached for her gun just as her comms crackled. J’onn’s urgent voice filled her ears. “Reign just attacked CatCo. They are broadcasting live.”

Alex nodded. “I’ll send a team.” She quickly typed a message while issuing orders to the primary extraction team.

**Please be careful.**

Send.

Alex sprinted back to the Legion’s ship.

* * *

  
Reign’s guttural voice looped inside Alex’s head. “There will be no more mercy, only justice. I am here to help.”

 _I am here to help_.

Alex sneered at Reign’s evil face on screen but the people standing next to her were the ones boiling her blood. Reign had just declared war on criminals and the entire justice system, Supergirl was still in down and the three Legionnaires from the future refused to help. Mostly Mon-El, the man Kara had loved so much to the point of losing sight of herself, refused to help.

Alex’s fingers twitched near her gun to blast him back into space.

Granted, they claimed to have a convenient excuse that their involvement here could negatively impact their future mission, however, Alex was more concerned about the present, the people she had sworn to protect and her sister’s fate. She sent Maggie another text while everyone else was discussing the future.

**Reign might go after the NCPD.**

She slid the phone into her back pocket and grabbed control of the conversation.

“So, we know that Supergirl lives,” Alex began with strained patience. She looked at Imra, “and we know that Reign leaves, eventually.” She turned her attention to Mon-El. “But before she does, she could slaughter thousands.”

“Yeah, so, what do we do now?” Winn asked, always getting to the point.

“The Sundown Protocol.”

Everyone in the room focused on J’onn. He paced the ship, thinking hard. “It’s a highly classified contingency plan to take down Superman if he ever turns against us. Red sun grenades, sound bombs, Kryptonite darts; everything we’d need to take down a rogue Kryptonian on the loose.”

Winn raised his hand. “Sorry, we don’t have any more Kryptonite. Clark got rid of it all.”

“Clark got rid of it for a reason,” Alex reminded J’onn, “and a reason that Kara agreed to.” She was not going to let her sister’s last wish be in vain.

“That was before Reign,” J’onn replied. He looked at Winn, “We still have the Kryptonite from Coville’s probe, right?”

Winn sighed and nodded. Alex begrudgingly agreed. “Prep whatever you have to, but before you use it, there’s someone I have to talk to.”

  


* * *

Maggie did not respond to any of her messages.

She read all except the last one Alex sent right after Reign attacked a meth lab and the police officers who had arrived at the scene. There was a high possibility that Maggie would have been one of the first responders.

Alex glanced at her phone again as other DEO Agents prepped for the Sundown Protocol. Guns were loaded with ammo; duffle bags were being packed with glowing red grenades and Winn was extracting liquid Kryptonite into a syringe.

Someone shoved a case of sound grenades for her to cross-check and authorize. She did everything methodically without trying to think about Kara or Maggie

An hour passed but Kara was still in her mind prison and there was still one grey tick under the last sent message to Maggie. Alex forcefully pushed them out of her head as she climbed the steps to her lab. J’onn was in Kara’s apartment pretending to be sick-with-the-flu Kara, thanks to James’ inability to think rationally on his feet, therefore, she had to review the Sundown Protocol’s strategy.

Her lab was blissfully quiet since most of the agents were downstairs or out in the field. Before she could settle on her desk, her comms beeped. “Agent Danvers, there’s an authorized NCPD detective on her way to your lab.”

Alex frowned. “Who?”

Maggie Sawyer appeared at the top of the steps.

Alex froze, afraid she was dreaming due to her lack of sleep and mental exhaustion.

Maggie opened the lab door and stepped inside with a tired smile on her face. Her NCPD jacked was ripped at the left shoulder. Faint streaks of what looked suspiciously like blood stained her blue jeans. There were smudges of dirt on her cream shirt and her chin. Her hair was tied back exposing a white, sterile bandage halfway up her neck.

She was the best sight Alex could envision. _Maggie_.

“I got all your texts,” Maggie smirked as she walked closer to Alex, “Didn’t get a chance to reply. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but there’s a delusional Kryptonian flying around, trying to be Supergirl and she’s giving me a massive headache. And as if I didn’t have enough to worry about Kara punching more holes into National City landmarks, I gotta think about this other one doing the same thing.”

Alex sputtered out a laugh through her tears. She pulled Maggie into a tight hug. God, she felt better than coming home after a long day.  
  
“How is she?” Maggie whispered.

“She-uh-she’s,” Alex voice cracked. Maggie held her tighter. A faint scent of smoke and sweat clung to her clothes. “She’s still in a coma. Brainy said the longer she stays like that, the less chance of her ever waking up.”

Maggie snorted and pulled away from Alex. “I don’t believe that.”

Alex shrugged.

Maggie tilted her head to the side. “I don’t because your sister is stubborn. She’s probably just as stubborn as you. She’ll wake up soon despite what this Brainy person says.”

Alex needed to change the conversation. She surveyed Maggie and pointed at her shoulder. “You’re hurt. What happened?”

“Reign,” Maggie shook her head, “I was trying to get my squad out of their burning cars when she came back for round two.” She paused and gritted her teeth. “That’s the first time I wished my gun was loaded with Kryptonite bullets.”

“I don’t blame you.” Alex wished the same when Kara fell from the sky. “How serious is your injury? I can look at it, if you want.”

Maggie shook her head. “Thanks, but it’s just a scratch. The paramedics fixed it.”

That, Alex knew, was Maggie-speak for ‘I don’t have time to go to the hospital give me your best right here.’ It was usually followed by, ‘my girlfriend is a doctor, she’ll know what to do with me.”

Maggie exhaled and leaned against the table filled with microscopes, test tubes and petri dishes. “We managed to get them to the hospital. My Captain gave me two hours downtime, so I figured I’d come here.” Maggie glanced at her. “I hope that’s ok.”  
  
Alex nodded vigorously. “Of course, it’s ok. I was worried about you; with everything going on here and out there and Kara…” Her voice cracked again.

Pressure was building behind her eyes. She squeezed her forehead and felt Maggie’s hand sliding across her arm and drawing her into another hug.

  
Alex sunk into Maggie’s warm comfort. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything.”  
  
“Alex.”  
  
“I’m sorry Maggie.”  
  
“Alex.”  
  
She felt Maggie pulling away again, but she held her tighter. “You are enough-.”  
  
“NO!”

  
With sudden strength Maggie pushed Alex away. She felt cold air seep into her. She tried reaching for her, but Maggie shook her head and held up a blistered hand. Her beautiful face was wet with tears.

_When did she start crying?_

‘Don’t say anything,” Maggie’s voice shook in a harsh whisper.  
  
Alex’s heart shattered.  
  
“You don’t get to say anything right now. There are bigger things happening. The world is on fire and we need to contain it. It’s our jobs to fix the mess outside. Now isn’t the time nor place to fix…” Maggie gestured between them.  
  
Alex hung her head in shame. She didn’t learn her lesson. During their last night together, she made everything about herself; about her dreams and desires. She never thought about Maggie. How could she claim to love Maggie when she barely considered her feelings then and, now? Thinking about only herself again. Her broken pieces. Her fear of losing Kara because she already lost Maggie.

Is this why she reached out to Maggie? She didn’t want to be alone if Kara died?  
  
_Oh god._  
  
Bile rolled in her stomach. She covered her mouth.   
  
“Alex, look at me.”  
  
The room spun. She was worthless. A worthless DEO Agent. A worthless sister. She guilted Kara into being more human when all she wanted to do was embrace her Kryptonian side.  
  
“Alex. Listen to my voice.”  
  
A worthless daughter. She never thought to call her mother who would have seen Kara plunging to the ground on the news over and over again.  
  
Her breaths echoed in her head. She gazed around her lab. Everything was blurred and fuzzy. Something constricted inside her chest.  
  
“Alex.”  
  
A worthless girlfriend. A selfish fiancée. A worthless wife.  
  
Her skin burned. Her mouth felt dry and heavy.

Maggie Sawyer deserved better.  
  
“ALEX!”  
  
Her eyes snapped to Maggie.  
  
“You need to breathe. In and out. In and out.”  
  
She listened and obeyed. It was the least she could do.  
  
“In and out. That’s it. In and out.”  
  
The roaring in her head died down. Alex licked her dry, rough lips. Her stomach settled. She felt herself being moved and firm, gentle hands pushing her down. The ringing in her ears faded. She shivered as streams of perspiration dried on her skin. Quiet footsteps approached and familiar scuffed, black boots appeared in her vision. Alex grimaced when she remembered those boots had a home in her closet.

“Drink this,” Maggie handed her a small cup. Alex drank the cool water.

“Thanks,” she croaked and wiped her mouth, “I’m ok.”

“Good.”

Silence stretched between them. Alex cradled her head in her hands while she waited for the lingering effects of her anxiety attack to disappear. Eventually the repeated humming of the active incubators eased soothed her senses.

“I never called to ask if you found a place to live.”

Maggie sighed again. “I didn’t want you to hear your voice much less see your name on my screen. So, thanks for not calling.”

Alex chuckled. She wiped her nose and straightened. Maggie was fixated on the whitewashed floor, lost in her thoughts.

“Do you ever wonder at what point this all went to hell?”

“Yes,” Maggie answered almost immediately, “when I agreed to marry you.”

_Oh._

Maggie faced her with bloodshot eyes and splashes of tears on her face. “We can’t do this now Danvers. The world could possibly be ending as we speak but-.”

Alex waved her off. “No, that’s not happening until 2455.”

Maggie paused. “Well that’s a relief.”

“Yeah,” Alex smiled at the mixed expressions of confusion and awe on Maggie’s face. “Thank you for coming, you didn’t have to spend your downtime here, but you did.”

“I did it for my own selfish reasons,” Maggie shoved her hands into her NCPD jacket, “I really hope Kara wakes up soon.” She jutted her chin towards the lab’s exit. “I’m guessing you all are about to execute a dangerous and possibly life-threatening plan to capture Reign.”

Alex nodded.

“This goes without saying: Be careful.” Maggie glanced at her watch, “I need to get back out there. The mayor already approved the curfew to avoid as much civilian casualties as possible and everyone at the precinct is working overtime. Long nights ahead.”

Alex nodded again.

Maggie started for the doors. Alex wanted to beg her to say. Her legs pushed her body forward. This might be the last time she ever sees her. Maggie Sawyer. The love of her life.

“Maggie, wait.”

Maggie turned on her heel and waited patiently for Alex to continue.

“When this is all over, do you-do you think-do you want to get dinner sometime?”

Maggie pressed her lips into a thin line and clenched her hands into fists for a few seconds. She fingered the badge clipped securely on her hip and then finally smiled at Alex.

“See you around, Danvers.” Maggie left and never looked back.

  
  



End file.
